MrScheid TyThan
by Youtubertrashdom
Summary: I am your boss, so you will have to listen of what I have to say. Even if Mark hates it


Getting a new job

I was sitting at my computer looking to see if there was any place to see if I could get a job. As I was constrained on the computer Mark was at my left side, "What ya doing Ethan?" He asked me. I looked at him, "Looking at Septiplier pictures." I said and stuck my tounge out, "Septipiler is DEAD!" He said. I rolled my eyes "Not to me! Plus I'm looking at job offers." I said and looked at the screen again. All that Mark could say was oh. "I could probably see if Seán could get you a job as an assistant at the business company he's working at." Mark said, "Really!?" I asked "That would be great!". He smiled "I'll call Seán to see if the spot is still open." Mark said and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself "I really hope, that I can get this job..." I said to myself and then exited the room and headed downstairs to the living room.

Mark's P.O.V

As I walked out to the hallway I started to call Seán. I waited about a minute before he picked up, "Hello?" I heard the thick Irish accent from the phone, "Hey Seán, is the assistant for your boss still open?" I asked him. "I think it still is. Are you thinking of working here?" He asked. "No, Ethan is looking for a job so I thought of the opening you told me." I answered him, "Let me see if it is and when they can have a meeting." Seán said and placed his phone down contacting his boss. It took about two minutes before he picked his phone up. "Mr.Scheid said that the spot is currently open, and that they can have the meeting tomorrow at 6:00 am." He said. "Great! I'll tell Ethan." I said "Can you also watch out for Ethan, the last job he had his boss molsted him..." I said when I heard Ethan was downstairs. "Sure thing Markimoo. I gotta go before I get in trouble, bye." He said and hung up. I sighed, I'm worried about Ethan... I hope he doesn't fall for his boss. I know I shouldn't worry but Ethan is gay and a bearer. A bearer is basically were a man can get pregnate, well when Ethan's old boss found out he tried to rape him. I went down and saw Ethan sitting down on the couch watching Rick and Morty, I sat next to him. "Great news!" I said.

Ethan's P.O.V

"Great news!" I heard Mark and looked at him pausing the show. "What's the great news?" I asked, "The assistant spot is still open and you have an interview tomorrow at six am." He said. My eyes widen "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you Mark!" I yelled and hugged him. Mark chuckled "Don't thank me, say that to Seán tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

I woke up at 5:00 to get ready for the interview. I decided to wear a black suit with a blue tie that matches my hair. I looked in the mirror and ran my left hand in my hair, I'm ready to go. I walked into the kitchen and made some coffee. I looked at the time

5:35, I guess I can pick up some coffee from Starbucks. I walked to the nearest Starbucks near mine and Mark's house, and walked in. As I walked in I got a strong smell of coffee. I walked up to the cash register waiting for a barista to take my order. A minute has passed and someone finally went up to the cash register I was at, this guy was a teen and looked like he didn't want this to be his summer job. "What do you want?" The teenager asked me, "I'll have a strawberry and creám frappachino, large" I said with a smile. The teen rolled his eyes "Name?", "Ethan". He nodded as he wrote my on the cup. It took two minutes before I got my frappachino. As I got it I payed and walked out, I looked at my watch, 5:37. I should be getting to the place. I hauled a taxi and told the taxi driver where to drive me to the building, as he was driving I saw this beautiful twelve stories high building. It had a lot of trees around with rose bushes, how did Jack get to work here. When the taxi stopped I thanked and payed the guy, I got out and walked into the building. I saw Jack coming in, I ran up to him and hugged him "Thank you so much Seán!" I said with a smile. The Irish man chuckled "No problem, and call me Jack." He said. I nodded and stopped hugging him, we both walked into the elevator. He pressed the third level button while I pushed twelve, we talked about the Rick and Morty episode that was on last night. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the lihhts turned off, I sighed and pushed the emergency button. "Does this usually happen?" I asked, he shook his head no, "First time it ever done it.". I nodded and pulled out my phone to check the time, 5:54. I'm probably going to be late. Ten minutes has passed and, Jack and I have been stuck in this elevator still, I looked at Jack with worry in my eyes. He laughed, "Don't worry, I told Mr.Scheid that the elevator broke down and to to start the meeting when you arrive." He said. I sighed in relief, thank god Jack knows what he's doing. "How are you and Shane doing?" I asked him about his girlfriend (Author-Chan is now in xD). He smiled, "We're doing good. Thinking about proposing to her soon." He said blushing with his green floof covering one of his ocean blue eyes. "How long have you two been dating?", he thought about this for a second, "For a year" he said moving his green floof out of his face. I smiled. An hour passed and the elevator started again, I said goodbye to Jack and waited till it hitted to the twelfth floor. The bell dinged as it made it, I walked out and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door, "Come in." I heard a deep voice from the other side, I gulped and walked in closing the door behind me ready to begin the interview.


End file.
